1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminated bread box and more particularly pertains to holding bread therein and inhibiting its spoilage through the use of ultraviolet lighting with an illuminated bread box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bread boxes is known in the prior art. More specifically, bread boxes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding bread are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 283,481 to Schmidt discloses a food container or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,559 to Dunn et al. discloses methods for preservation of foodstuffs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,235 to Dunn et al. discloses methods for preservation of foodstuffs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,017 to Fabricius discloses an aseptic filling machine for food.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an illuminated bread box that used special illumination for keeping bread contained therein from readily spoiling.
In this respect, the illuminated bread box according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding bread therein and inhibiting its spoilage through the use of ultraviolet lighting.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved illuminated bread box which can be used for holding bread therein and inhibiting its spoilage through the use of ultraviolet lighting. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.